banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Stop 'n' Swop
Should the mystery eggs get their own articles? It's just that the codes about how to get them are detailed on two other pages already, and three of the eggs don't have any purpose in Banjo-Tooie. Maybe we should just make articles for the B-T ones (two of which appear at the end of B-K) just because they actually have a use and redirect the rest to Stop 'n' Swop. :Maybe eggs don't need articles but the Ice Key should. Cheers, Chicken7 >talk >sign 11:59, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::I was thinking that originally, but I considered the possibility that someone sees eggs at the end of B-K and comes here searching for it. Then again, we could just use more redirects. thumb|298px|left i found this curious video on youtube :::Many theory videos exist on YouTube, some make more sense than others. I don't believe any of them, because, only Rare knows the TRUE intention of Stop 'n' Swap. For all we know, nothing in Banjo-Tooie was made for SnS, and it was scrapped shortly after BT was started. Only Rare knows, and they don't seem to keen on telling us what COULD'VE been. - is only a theory don´t take it seriously Well, all will be revealed when Tooie is released next month on the LIVE Arcade. For now, though, I'm not sure each of the eggs should have its own separate article . . . kind of a waste, if you ask me.--Tiptup Jr. 16:05, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Bit in the middle. The eggs do something. The crates in Nuts and Bolts, but then again there could be a page: Mystery Eggs. Y'know like Green Mystery Egg Blue Mystery Egg Ice Key etc. [[User:Dark Dedede|'Dark Dedede']] 19:01, 11 March 2009 (UTC) History of Stop 'n' Swop Even though Rare has not went out and said "This is what Stop 'n' Swop was meant to be" I think with all the tidbits known now that the only that is really a mystery is how people still believe it to be a mystery. What happened was that they put secret items in Banjo-Kazooie with the intention of "Stop 'n' Swoping" them to the sequel, Banjo-Tooie, should it be made. This meant that Banjo-Kazooie would be taken out and replaced with Tooie and some code would be temporarily stored in the RAM while it happened so when Tooie booted up the code would activate items in it. The items would be activated in Banjo-Kazooie by either gaining the cheat codes in Tooie or probably the more likely option that "Stop 'n' Swopping" to BK resulted in the items being activated so they could be collected and Stop 'n' Swopped back to Tooie. However due to worries about damaging the N64 and a hardware update that made it impossible Rare cancelled it and decided to just put the items directly in Tooie. Why were only 3 of the eggs found in Tooie then? Simple: They ran out of ideas to do with them or time to implement ideas they had (Bottles' Revenge maybe?). When BK and BT came to the 360 it meant their idea could be fulfilled how it was meant to be, the items in BK would be activated by Stop 'n' Swopping or in this case having BT or N&B on the same console. BT would then automatically have the items like the original Stop 'n' Stop however because of the system it was on the extra rewards to use all the eggs this time were a gamer pic and theme. However what to do with the areas where the items were collected on the N64 version? Add new items that could be used in the future which they used one of the original eggs to activate. That is hardly complicated or a big mystery. The Light6 13:50, 27 May 2009 (UTC) I added the unlocks for tooie's egg hatching.Your welcome to have my services. Tails6000 15:16, April 6, 2010 (UTC)